


The Signs of a Great Woman

by Aondeug



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/F, Foot Fetish, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:40:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23204086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aondeug/pseuds/Aondeug
Summary: It was hard enough for Sui Feng to call her lady by her name, title attached or no. But to be ordered to look upon a naked Lady Yoruichi? Now that is a task of the greatest difficulty! What is a Feng girl to do?
Relationships: Shihouin Yoruichi/Sui-Feng | Soifon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	The Signs of a Great Woman

Looking at the Lady’s face  
Was a non-option,  
For her gaze was direct  
And how could a Feng bear that?  
To go below the face  
And rest on her chest,  
That was always out.  
Especially right now  
When she, the Lady, was...naked.  
And if her bare chest was out,  
Which it most assuredly was,  
Then to the go lower still,  
To her belly was forbidden,  
And to go lower still...  
How could a Feng even speak of that?  
Sui Feng certainly couldn't.

So this left her with one way,  
Just one alone  
To obey the Lady’s order  
While keeping her servant pride:  
The Lady Yoruichi’s feet.

Perfect, immaculate...  
A rare glimpse of a god...  
...

...

If only a thrill of arousal at the sight  
Hadn’t killed the last of Sui Feng’s shame!

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a reference to The 32 Signs of a Great Man in Buddhism. Among these are several signs relating to the appearance of a great man's feet.


End file.
